KRASH!
by Phoenix From The Ashes
Summary: AU Atemu Namonaki is a prostitute with no money, a little brother to care for and a tumour in his brain. Bakura Itemri is a recovering drug addict with no one left to love. When they meet flames start to burn. How did this come about? That's simple, KRASH
1. Alone I Break

KRASH!

Alone I Break

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Korn in any way._

_

* * *

_

_Beep Beep_

A soft groan punctured the silence in the waiting room as two pale hands clasped together in worry. Crimson eyes scanned the room, for perhaps the thousandth time. A foot tapped against the cold sterile floor until a nurse cleared her throat in an annoyed fashion. The man scowled at her, couldn't she see he was out of his mind with worry.

The nurse cleared her throat again, but this time for a different reason, 'Mr Atemu Namonaki, the Doctor will see you now.' She spoke quietly into the intercom, even though there were only five people there.

Atemu's heart banged against his rib cage as he stood up shakily. Breathing erratically, he made his way down the narrow corridor until he came to a simple wooden door with a steel plaque with "Doctor M Hudson" inscribed on it. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, dreading the news that would lie within.

'Come in.' a deep voice sounded. Atemu opened the door and walked in. 'Sit down.' Said the middle aged doctor, his grey eyebrows moving up and down as he talked.

Atemu sat in the green cracked leather chair that was being indicated.

'Now would you like me to get straight to the point or…?' the Doctor Hudson paused at the sight of the pale man in front of him nodding. 'Very well, now I sent off the x-rays to our special lab in New York and had them triple checked, but…' Atemu's breath hitched in his throat, 'I'm afraid there's no doubt about it, I'm afraid the tests were positive Mr Namonaki.' Time seemed to slow down then, it didn't stop, it simply pulled in at the reins, while Atemu breathed in and out. In and out. In and out.

_Beep Beep  
_

'Now I see you have no insurance,' Doctor Hudson regarded Atemu with pity. 'I don't suppose you would have the money to pay for the treatment would you?'

Atemu tried to find words, but found they wouldn't come, so instead he shook his head dumbly.

'Ah, I'm sorry Mr Namonaki, but there is now nothing I can do.' Doctor Hudson smiled sympathetically, as he handed him about five differently coloured leaflets 'there are however many support groups that can give you advice and the leaflets in your hand explain all of the symptoms and any complications that could happen, in the mean time I suggest you pull your family close around you and deal with it together.' Atemu shuddered. 'Right.' He said shakily. 'Thanks.' Atemu stood up and made his way to the door, leaving behind the Doctor. Atemu walked down the hallway again, his shoes tapping on the floor. Click clack. Click clack. Click clack.

As Atemu walked past the nurse in almost a trance, she looked up and her expression twisted into one of sympathy and pity, she knew that face.

_Beep Beep_

_

* * *

_

Atemu sighed as he saw one of his former clients looking at him and smirking. Pulling himself together he smirked back and winked, feeling ashamed of himself. He made his way through the dirty bar, to the back, where his boss waited. After counting to ten silently in his head, Atemu drew in his breath and his courage and knocked sharply on the door.

'Come in.' A voice said roughly. Atemu winced and opened the door a little and peered in.

'Well well, Shadow, what are you doing here? I thought you took the day off.' The middle aged man said gruffly.

Atemu sat on a chair timidly, 'I need to talk to you Sir.'

The man lit a cigar, 'Go on.'

'I…' Atemu hesitated, 'I'm moving on, I don't want to work here any more…' He flinched slightly, dreading what Syris would say. Syris Yoro was famous for the beatings he gave to his whores. Atemu had only endured two so far, but that was two too many.

'What did the doctor say?' Syris said, showing no emotion as he blew out a long stream of smoke.

Atemu's heart stopped 'What doctor…?' he feigned.

Syris leaned forward and grabbed Atemu by the collar, bringing him close as he breathed out the smoke, 'Don't play innocent with me, Shadow, I had someone follow you and he said that you looked distinctly _unhappy_ when you left. So tell me, my _dear _employee, what's wrong?'

_Now I see the times they change  
_

_Leaving doesn't seems so strange  
_

_I am hoping I can find  
_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

Atemu resisted the urge to cough and said quietly, 'I…I have an STD…' He lied through his teeth.

'Oh really…' Syris said, before drawing in another deep breath of nicotine, 'Which one?'

Atemu thought quickly, 'Hepatitis B.' He said decisively, he knew he would have to be careful, Syris was also famous for being able to separate lies from truth and weed out any information.

'Hmm… well I can't have you infecting our clients, but it should clear up in about two months, I'll expect you back then. No later, or you'll have to deal with the consequences.' Syris growled, 'You're one of our client's favourites, so get better soon.'

Atemu sighed, he'd dodged that bullet, but he knew he'd have a problem when the two month mark came and went with no sign of Atemu. As much as Atemu knew, Syris didn't know his address, no he'd always been careful going home, he didn't want to put Yuugi in danger, but Syris had a lot of connections. Atemu nodded his good bye to Syris and left swiftly.

_All this shit I seem to take  
_

_All alone I seem to break  
_

_I have lived the best I can  
_

_Does this make me not a man?_

_

* * *

_

Atemu looked at the first leaflet in his hand, in bold red letters across the front page it penned, "How To Deal With Astrocytomas" sighing, he opened the first page and began to read.

"_When you first find out that you have a brain tumour, you may feel many different emotions, including anger, sadness, depression, numbness and others. It is ok to feel varying emotions, it is only natural. You should pull your family and friends close around you, they will help you through your illness._

_Some symptoms you may experience are Seizures, __Troubles with your vision, Headaches, Nausea, Vomiting, Personality Changes…_ "

Atemu shoved the leaflet aside, he felt sick just reading the damn thing! How the hell was he meant to deal with this. He was going to die and all the Doctor could offer him was a few lousy leaflets! Screaming in anger, he picked up the nearby TV remote and threw it at the opposite wall, where it shattered and fell to the floor in pieces.

'Atemu?!' Yuugi's shocked voice came from the doorway, bag still on his back and his outdoor shoes still on.

Atemu froze and turned around slowly, after a couple of stunned moments he forced a smile on his face and laughed slightly, 'Woops… sorry if I scared you Aibou, stupid remote wasn't working..' his voice died out, leaving an awkward silence before Yuugi sighed, 'Atemu, throwing the remote at the wall isn't gonna help, anyway, why don't you tell me what's really wrong?' Yuugi sat next to Atemu and leant his head against Atemu's shoulder. He felt his brothers black skinnies under his fingers as he laid his hand reassuringly on Atemu's knee.

Yuugi felt a hand ruffle his hair before Atemu suddenly stood up, letting Yuugi fall against the sofa, 'What are you talking about!' Atemu grinned, 'Go on, go do your homework!'

Yuugi pouted, 'Aw man…' He muttered before walking out of the living room, he sighed and let the conversation slip. He knew his big brother worked hard, even though he didn't even have the slightest idea what he did, so he wouldn't add to his stress. 'And take your shoes off!' Atemu called. A muffled groan came from the other room.

After Yuugi had left the room, Atemu sat down and held his head in his hands. 'Father… oh God, Father please help me… what am I going to do? What will Yuugi do when I'm gone, we have no relatives that can look after him… he'll have to go into a care home… I don't want that for him…' A single tear leaked past Atemu's closely shut eyelids and his resolve broke. He wept. Letting all of his anger and sorrow and frustration out.

* * *

'…And after all this time, I still can't believe our little Dukey is leaving!' Malik cried drunkenly into the microphone as he hugged Duke Devlin around the neck, effectively strangling him, although Duke didn't seem to mind as he was now trying to lick Malik's face. The only difference was, he wasn't drunk. Ketegra rolled her eyes, 'Get Malik off the stage, as much as I enjoy him making a fool of himself onstage, we're losing customers.' She said to the chocolate-haired man with piercing blue eyes next to her. He grunted, 'Can't we just leave him? It's slightly entertaining.'

Boo laughed as she came up behind them, 'How quaint Seto, "It's slightly entertaining" what a hoot!' She ruffled his hair, earning her a glare.

'Hnn.' Seto walked off.

'I love your way with words!' She called to him.

'Go back to England.' Was the reply that came back to her.

'How rude…' She pouted and then laughed. Seto walked onto the stage, before beckoning for Bakura to come and help him haul off Malik. Bakura grinned and danced his way through the crowd to get the stage. Boo came on as well, but for a different reason.

'Hi everyone!' She waved and the regulars who had been coming for a while laughed, they knew Boo's strange habits, she had once stopped all of the usual heavy rock music, put on some Vivaldi and had danced with Bakura on stage in full formal dress. He was another weird one. Bakura's usual habits included coming to work in only his underwear and a scarf and hat, refusing to serve someone until he had finished the chapter in one of his erotic novels that he brought to work and playing with one of his many knives when someone was trying to talk to him.

'Well, Dukey, we've had some times!' Boo said laughing while she hung her arm around his shoulders, 'You've been with us since we first opened KRASH! and I'd just like to say a massive thank you!' At this she waved with her free hand to get some cheering and she wasn't disappointed, as the cheering died down she took on a more somber tone and said, 'But we've all got to move on someday, and unfortunately for us that day is today for you, I'd just like to say that I wish you the best of luck in your new club and I just hope that you'll come by soon!'

'Only if the drinks are on the house!' Duke said laughing.

'You're kidding right, you'll be serving them!' Boo said, laughing as well. She nodded to Ketegra, who in turn told Seto to put the music back on, now that he was back at his post. He smiled slightly and everyone was suddenly blasted with Korn's cover of 'Word Up'.

Boo danced her way off stage and took Duke with her, 'Come on, I want one dance to remember you by!' As they started dancing, Bakura joined in as well, dancing on the other side of Duke, eventually all of the employees came out and danced with the trio.

Boo smiled and closed her eyes, letting herself go in the music, she danced wildly, jumps and turns present at all times. Her multi-coloured dreadlocked waist length hair jumping around with her, her black, red and purple tutu floating about a couple of seconds after her every step. She waved her hands in the air, her multi-coloured gloves sparkling every time the lights hit them in the right place. Bakura laughed as he watched Boo, as he had told her many times before, she danced like a social retard, but it seemed to suit her. Which really wasn't much of a compliment he realised, but it suited her in a good way. He cast his eyes upon Ketegdra who was dancing next to Boo, her dancing style was a lot more like his own, sleek, sexual and dangerous. Her dark red painted nails dug slightly into Duke's shoulder as she danced in time to the music with her dark red leather outfit leaving little to the imagination. Of course Boo and Ketegdra wasn't their real names, they were like stage names and no one knew their real names except for each other.

Ketegdra laughed as the song stopped and the lights all went off, leaving them dancing to nothing, the technicians were known for pulling pranks and it was fitting that they would do it on Duke's last night. Out of all the clubs in Seattle, it was agreed that KRASH! was the strangest that anyone had ever gone too. It was more like a massive family than a workplace.

'So Boo, have got someone to replace me yet?' Duke asked out of curiosity, feeling for her with his free hand.

Boo, not wanting to be talking to thin air, focused a little, since she was young she had been able to see people auras, and when it was dark, she found that increasingly helpful. 'Not yet,' she replied, locating Duke's aura, which was a beautiful primrose colour 'I must admit, I'm putting it off I mean you've been with us since the start, it's gonna be hard replacing you…' For the first time that night, Boo showed a little sense of loss.

Duke smiled softly, no matter what Boo acted like, he knew that she did care, and deeply too. 'Hey don't worry Snookums, I'll come visit, you know I will!' He laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Boo took his hand and held it, 'Snookums?' She muttered.

'I took an opportunity… and I took it!' Duke said, 'I've always wanted to say "Snookums"!'

'You're so obviously gay!' Boo laughed. Duke pouted and then laughed. He then excused himself from Boo's company as he spied his boyfriend winking at him. Boo laughed. She was happy for Duke, she really was, but she knew that she'd hardly ever see him, he was moving out of Seattle to start his own club on the outskirts. Sighing she moved her way through the thriving crowd and poured herself a cranberry juice. Blinking, she tried to focus her eyes properly. It was a while since she had used her 'Second Sight' as she liked to call it. Of course everyone made fun of her when she said that, they all called it her 'Kink'.

She cast her eyes over her employees. Bakura was first. A beautiful mix of terracotta and a rustic red floated around him, the terracotta symbolised his unconventional individualism, the red showing his quick temper. Sometimes a flash of turquoise would show, showing that he'd fought his way out of hardship with success but he covered this up. Boo looked at Malik next, he was mainly a primrose, meaning that he cheerful and confident but also with a flash of a straw yellow, indicating his tendency to day dream. Seto was completely different to both of them, He was delft blue, showing he had strong principles but he also had a tad of an olive green, telling Boo that he was a bit of a miser. She snorted, that was true. Ketegdra, her best friend and business partner had an Amber aura, showing her strength and courage, sometimes a flicker of rustic red came in and out of view, but Ketegdra controlled her temper rather well unless someone really annoyed her. And also, you had to look carefully but there was the tiniest bit of salmon pink in there, she had found her true vocation and she loves it. Boo laughed, she knew Ketegdra would never admit to loving the work that she was in now, she kept telling Boo that she would run her own club one day, but plenty of opportunities had come up and still Ketegdra would stay! Boo chuckled to herself, she loved all of her employees and her partner too, they were all just one big family really! Boo just hoped that her new employee would fit in.

* * *

'Pick me up, been bleeding too long, right here, right now, I'll stop this somehow.' The black dreadlocked artist on the radio starting singing in his gravely voice, 'I will make it go away, can't be here no more, seems this is the only way, I will soon be gone…' Boo smiled as she walked in time to the music, making her way over to Seto. She set down a cup of coffee on his desk.

'Thanks.' He murmured, not taking his eyes off the screen.

'S'ok.' She said before exiting the small room at the back of KRASH. She made her way into the office she shared with Ketegdra. 'Hey.' She said while sitting down on the black revolving chair behind her desk. Ketegdra looked up and nodded. She then went back to the work she was doing on her desk. Boo looked at Ketegdra and noted with interest that she had somehow changed from last night and was now dressed in black combats and a black strappy top. Boo on the other hand had had no time to change and was stuck with her clubbing clothes.

'Working on the advert?' Boo said slowly. Ketegdra nodded her head. 'Boy are you talkative today.' Boo rolled her eyes and took a drink from the day old cranberry juice on her desk, before wrinkling her nose and chucking it in the bin.

'Well some of us are _working_.' Ketegdra said pointedly, 'Anyway, I'm done now, you wanna read?'

'Sure.' Boo took the handwritten notes and read through it quickly.

_Bartender wanted at KRASH! Gothic Club and Dance Floor._

_Must be experienced with the different mixes and drinks. Must be able to work late shifts. Must be open to different types of music. _

_Please contact Boo or Ketegdra at the address below._

'It's great!' Boo smiled, 'Ooh, one thing' Taking the pen from Ketegdra she wrote in her untidy scrawl.

_Must be able to have fun._

With a sigh, Ketegdra laughed and took the paper as she collected her black rucksack and stuffed the papers in. 'I'll see you in a bit, no touching the alcohol!' She called behind her as she left.

'Don't worry!' Boo laughed.

* * *

_Well, here it is guys, the first chapter of KRASH! Its taken me a long time to write this, although I have to admit that I spent about five months doing jack all. But, to my defense, I do have my GCSE'S this year. I spent a lot of my Christmas holidays finishing KRASH! So you can now expect a weekly update from me._

_I would like to thank Sliferservant for her kind permission for the use of the character Ketegdra. _

_KRASH! will be seven chapters long, including the epilogue, I hope everyone enjoys the fruit of my labours and I would really appreciate some feedback. _

_Phoenix_


	2. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_I would like to thank all of the people who left me reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time to write._

_

* * *

_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

'Hnn…' Yuugi rolled over and pulled his covers over his ears, 'Fuck a duck…' He said, his voice muffled by the cotton sheets.

'What was that Yuugi?' Atemu's voice sounded from above him, Yuugi's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. 'Atemu, I didn't know you were in here!'

Atemu rolled his eyes, 'Obviously. C'mon, I've made pancakes, get dressed and get to the kitchen before you're late for your bus.' He left, rubbing his forehead and squinting slightly.

Yuugi picked up on this, 'Headache 'Temu?' He said, rolling out of bed and half falling onto the floor.

'Nothing to worry about.' Atemu's voice called from the kitchen.

'Have you taken some paracetemol?' Yuugi asked, crawling on the floor looking for his trousers.

'Yes Mother!' Atemu mocked Yuugi.

'Oh shush you!' Yuugi called as he blearily pulled himself into a standing position.

Atemu chuckled slightly, then moaned and clutched his head again, 'Oww…' He moaned.

As Yuugi practically crawled his way into the kitchen, Atemu picked up the Seattle local paper and turned to the job section. It was a while since he had done this; his last job wasn't exactly one you'd advertise in the papers.

'What are you doing?' Yuugi asked concern laced in his voice.

Atemu placed down the paper and looked, with some difficulty, into his younger brother's eyes. 'Yuugi, you know that I wasn't entirely happy with my job right?' He'd never told Yuugi what he was, but he knew that Yuugi knew it wasn't entirely honorable.

Yuugi nodded, he did know, the amount of times Atemu had been in tears over his job stuck in his memories.

'Well, I've decided I'm not working there any more..' Atemu smiled faintly at the freedom he felt when saying that.

Yuugi smiled as well and ran to give Atemu a hug, 'Finally.' He muttered into Atemu's hair, 'I've been wondering when you'd find somewhere else.' Atemu opened his mouth to reply, but got a mouthful of Yuugi's hair; he pulled back and looked Yuugi in the eyes. 'Thank you.' Was all he could say before he pulled him back into an embrace.

* * *

Atemu looked up at the building in front of him, it was a fairly new two storey building, with windows littered in the oddest places with seemingly no logical thought, and the building was decorated with purple and green fairy lights for the Christmas season that was coming up. The door was propped open by a bar stool and the sound of light hearted chatter came from inside the club. Atemu nervously entered, he stopped a woman wearing black combat trousers and a green corset with multi-coloured dreadlocked hair, 'Uh, hi, I'm looking for someone called, uh, Boo or uh, Ketegdra…?'

The woman smiled pleasantly and stuck out her hand for Atemu to shake, 'I'm Boo.' Atemu nodded, his throat suddenly very dry. Boo smiled at Atemu reassuringly, 'Don't be nervous, I don't bite, much.' She said, leading Atemu through KRASH!.

Atemu laughed, nervousness seeping away a little at this woman's relaxed air, 'I'm Atemu Namonaki.' He said as he followed Boo past the bar until they came to a door that blended into the black walls. Boo opened the door and entered, motioning for Atemu to follow her.

'Now then,' She said, 'Normally Ketegdra would be helping me but she's tied up with something else, so, I shall be your interviewer this evening,' She gave a little bow and laughed, Atemu chuckled, he liked this woman already. 'Ok, let's get to business shall we?' Boo sat down behind her desk and motioned for Atemu to sit on the chair opposite the desk. 'Right, have you had any past experiences with bartending?'

Atemu nodded, 'When I turned sixteen I got a job serving drinks at a restaurant and I've had various jobs like that since then.'

Boo nodded happily, 'Ok then,' She opened up her drawer and pulled out a couple of sheets of paper and a pen before pushing them across the desk to Atemu, 'could you fill in this please?'

Atemu smiled and took the paper before scanning through the questions;

_1. What is your favourite colour?_

_2. What hobbies do you have?_

_3. What is your first childhood memory?_

'Uh, are you serious?' Atemu said in confusion.

'Deadly.' The reply came.

'Alright then…' He got to work, filling in the various questions.

Boo sat back and grinned to herself, she loved seeing how people reacted to the quiz, Bakura had told her to fuck off, so naturally she had hired him, Seto had written his answers in Japanese, so naturally she had hired him and Malik had completed the quiz in invisible ink, so naturally she had hired him.

But there was a real reason for the quiz, while the interviewees were concentrating; their auras were at their strongest, if she liked their auras, they were practically hired. Allowing her eyes to unfocus slightly, she was shocked, she had never seen so many colours in someone's aura, there were flashes of carmine, indicating that this man was seeking change. This was to be expected, seeing as he was applying for a new job, although it was a little stronger than usual. He also had vermillion as well, showing Atemu's creativeness. Amber floated around his heart area, showing that he had individual strength and courage. She smiled, she wanted that in an employee. But for all these good things, there were so many dark colours in his aura, as she explained to Ketegdra later, 'He had so much black…' When Ketegdra looked at her for meaning she said quickly, 'It often shows in the auras of abused children, divorcees, drug addicts and people who have experienced torture or great trauma in their lives, there wasn't just that either, there was a dark green, showing mental stress, a charcoal grey, showing depression and worst of all…' Ketegdra smiled at her reassuringly, 'Go on.'

'He had this mixture of colours that I've only ever seen once before; it means that… he's going to die.' Boo let a tear fall, Ketegdra was silent, for all her charades and acts; Boo was really still a child, slightly immature, perfect ideals and very sensitive to anything related to death. 'I hope you didn't hire him.' Ketegdra said, 'You know you wouldn't be able to deal with working with him face to face.' She looked at Boo, who had a very guilty expression on her face. 'Boo!'

'I'm sorry! But he was so damn cute and who am I to deny him happiness in his last few…' Boo began crying again while Ketegdra rolled her eyes and put her arm around her. 'Don't worry, maybe you're wrong?' Boo nodded, and wiped the tears away, 'I hope so.' She said in a small voice, 'Because he seems like too nice a guy to die.'

* * *

'And you're sure that you're ok with me working nights?' Atemu said for the umpteenth time.

'Yes!' Yuugi exclaimed as he pushed Atemu out of the door, 'Now go already!'

'Alright, but if you need me home just text me ok, I have my phone on.' Atemu said, worrying already about leaving Yuugi alone at night.

'Ok ok!' Atemu found himself in the hallway with the apartment door closed and a parting word from Yuugi wishing him good luck.

Now that it was his first night, Atemu was starting to feel nervous; it had been a while since he had had to deal with a thirsty, overbearing and often drunk crowd. Ok, so that was a lie, but he wasn't sure if working at a nightclub was a good idea, many of his former clients stalked the clubs in search of prey. 'Maybe I should have applied to work at a nice café…' Atemu muttered as he neared KRASH!'s back door.

He could hear laughter as he walked through the open door into the staffroom; he put his bag in one of the lockers that Boo had shown him when he left from the interview and looked around for the dreadlocked woman, instead he came face to face with a tanned sandy blonde man who promptly poked his face.

'Can I help you?' Atemu said, kicking back the instinct that told him to punch this guy in the face for being so close.

'You're the new guy huh?' Malik said, running his eyes over Atemu's body.

'Yes. I am.' Atemu said bluntly, wishing that this man would stop mentally undressing him, if he wanted that then he wouldn't have changed jobs.

Malik looked up into Atemu's eyes and knew immediately he had made a mistake, the man in front of him was chewing his lip in worry. 'Uh, hey I'm sorry, I'm always doing this, I'm a recovering sex addict you know.'

'As you like to keep telling everyone.' A voice drawled out from the door, Atemu turned to face his rescuer and his heart skipped a beat. The man was gorgeous. White spiky hair fell to the man's leather clad hips. He wore an open white shirt, showing off his pale torso. With a start Atemu realized that the man was walking towards him.

'The name's Bakura.' He said, holding his hand out.

Atemu took the hand and shook it slowly, in a sort of stupor, before he realized that the man was looking at him strangely. 'Ahem, I'm Atemu, the new bartender.' He blushed heavily.

Bakura smirked, 'So you'll be the one replacing Duke, hope you can try to live up to his standards.' Bakura left, leaving Malik rolling his eyes and Atemu suddenly feeling ten times worse. 'Is he always like that…?' Atemu asked weakly.

Malik laughed, 'Always! Take no notice of him.' He grabbed Atemu's arm and led him into the main stage area where there was flurry of motion as various people ran around getting the club ready for the night ahead of them. Malik pulled Atemu to Ketegdra, 'Here's your new bartender, I've gotta go do something! See ya Hunny!'

Blushing heavily at Malik's openness, although he didn't know why because he had encountered worse, Atemu said shyly, 'Uh, hi…' Ketegdra looked at him for a moment studiously before smiling and saying, 'Well you can never say Boo doesn't know what she's doing.' When Atemu looked quizzically at Ketegdra she smirked, 'You'll figure it out. Now, I'll show you where everything is in the bar, I assume you know the usual tricks of the trade?' Ketegdra didn't wait for Atemu's answer before walking over to the bar clearly expecting Atemu to follow her so she could show him where everything is.

After Ketegdra had shown Atemu the bar area she got called away and the crimson eyed man was left standing alone in the busy club. He stood still for a moment, trying to get his courage together to talk to Bakura who was currently reading his book with avid fascination on his face.

He opened his mouth to talk, but found no words to come out. He wondered where his bravado had gone, in his earlier job, he could get anyone to want him, even if they were straight… but now, he felt weak. Of course he didn't want to come on to everyone to make them like him, in fact it was the total opposite, but at the rate he was going, he wasn't going to be able to make small talk, let alone friendships.

'When you want to stop drooling over me, let me know.' Bakura said dryly as he turned a page, Atemu blushed.

'Like I would.' Atemu retorted automatically, but then regretted being so rude. He turned to the bar and brushed off an imaginary speck of dust, while trying to quell the angry, swirling feeling inside of him that told him to run. Bakura saw that the man was nervous and rolled his eyes, 'Look, you don't need to be so nervous, we're all pretty open minded around here, especially Boo and Ketegdra, they're probably the best people I've ever met, you can't disappoint them as long as you work hard and be as open minded as they are with you.' When Atemu still looked down, rubbing the bar with a cloth to clean the invisible stain, Bakura sighed and said, 'Look, it's obvious that you have some kind of past that you don't want anyone to know about,' Atemu looked up sharply, but Bakura ignored this and carried on, 'but you're not the only one, nearly everyone here has something in their past that they regret, but this is the special thing about this place, people start to see that they can open up again and let other people in. It sounds corny and when Seto gave me this talk I nearly socked him one, but…' Bakura paused and ran a hand through his hair, 'it's true, you learn to trust again in this place…' Bakura looked past Atemu and stared into space for a moment, memories playing in his mind, before he blinked and turned sharply back to his book, ignoring Atemu again.

Atemu watched Bakura for a moment, before smiling and holding out his hand, 'Thanks.'

Bakura took an eye of his book before grinning back and shaking the offered hand firmly, 'No problem. Now bugger off, I want to finish this chapter before we open.' Atemu laughed and pulled away to wander around KRASH! to see if he could be of any use to anyone.

* * *

Once Atemu had got over his initial shyness, he started to have fun, bartending was easier than he remembered and his first night of working alongside Bakura was an experience than Atemu would never forget. At the moment, Bakura was currently juggling five bottles while Atemu tried desperately not to distract him with his laughing.

'Hey, can I have a White Russian,' A disgruntled man said, pushing through the crowd who were currently gaping at Bakura. Atemu smiled, 'Certainly.' He said smoothly, grabbing the necessary ingredients. He started to mix it, smirking and winking at one of the girls who had gathered at the bar purely to flirt with him.

Bakura laughed as he continued juggling, then suddenly, quick as a whip, Bakura caught each bottle individually and placed them on the bar, to enthusiastic applause. He bowed and blew kisses to various people in the audience, before he heard the smashing of a bottle, he turned to see who had caused the accident and to his surprise saw Atemu standing there, his hand still vaguely in the shape of holding the bottle, his eyes staring into nothingness. Bakura stared incredulously at him and said roughly, 'Well clean it up then.' After a couple of seconds the crimson eyed man seemingly sprang to life again and his cheeks burned to a fierce scarlet, not unlike his eyes. He dropped to the floor to begin picking the shards of glass up, Bakura scowled, 'Use a towel you idiot.' He growled, throwing a towel to the kneeling man. Bakura didn't like anyone messing up anything, especially when there was an audience.

Atemu knelt on the floor, his hands were shaking violently. He had never experienced anything like that before, but he knew what it was. An 'Absence Seizure'. He'd read the leaflets, but they hadn't prepared him for the real thing. He'd thought that an absence seizure would be the least of his problems, he'd been worrying about a full blown tonic-clonic seizure, the ones you always relate to the word seizure, but even the littlest thing to do with his tumour messed up everything. He'd been doing so well; he had got Bakura to respect him and many people to like him. And then his stupid illness had to ruin it all. His hands shook and he cut himself on a piece of glass, it also didn't help that the glass had formerly been holding in Vodka. Atemu cried out softly and raised his finger to his mouth, sucking the blood out, to numb the pain.

Bakura scowled at the figure on the floor but kept up with the thirsty crowd. He couldn't wait to get the idiot on his own so he could shout at him. Luckily for him, and perhaps not so luckily for Atemu, the 11'o'clock band, Abstract, came on stage, giving Bakura the chance to stoop to Atemu's level and whisper angrily in his ear, 'What the hell was that!'

Atemu trembled slightly, not liking the feeling of Bakura being so close behind him, 'I… I'm sorry…' Bakura bit his tongue to prevent him from cursing at the quivering man in front of him. Gritting his teeth, Bakura forced himself to say, 'It's alright, it was an accident.' Bakura frowned when Atemu didn't reply and stepped around him to come face-to-face with the crimson-eyed man. He started, when he saw Atemu chewing his lip, noticeably shaking, as though all confidence and bravado had flooded out of him. 'Hey…' Bakura noticed Atemu's bleeding finger and took it in his hands, 'You should get this under some water, it must sting pretty bad.' Nervous with the thought of dealing with the emotional wreck he had on his hands, Bakura helped Atemu stand up and wobble his way over to the sink. As Atemu washed his hand, his eyes staring blankly at the blood being washed into the water, Bakura picked up the remaining glass and shoved it into the bin. He pulled a beer for a customer who had been waiting for a while before turning back to Atemu, thankful for Abstract who were successfully distracting the crowd. 'Look,' He murmured, 'You shouldn't take everything I say to heart, I can be a bit of an emotionless stick sometimes, I often don't think about what I'm saying and how it will affect other people. You've handled tonight really well and I think Boo and Ketegdra did great thing hiring you.'

Atemu turned to Bakura and chuckled, trying to erase what had just happened, 'Thanks, sorry about that, I just kinda zoned out a bit.'

Bakura shook his head, 'Don't worry about it, how about we strike a deal, I'll clean up the remaining Vodka, and you never mention to anyone that I have a sensitive side!' He looked at the man before him in confusion, one minute he's shaking on the floor, the next he's laughing away.

Atemu laughed, 'Deal.' He said, before a woman came to the bar, asking for a Bloody Mary, he swept away reluctantly, putting on a charming smile and serving up the drink with a slight purr to his voice. Bakura marveled at the mask this man could put up. He rolled his eyes at the girl, who simpered and batted her eyelashes, while pulling up a barstool.

'And Ketegdra thought he didn't know any tricks…' Bakura muttered, amused as Atemu slyly offered her another drink.

* * *

As the last few customers left, Atemu yawned and stretched slightly, his t-shirt riding up. 'If you don't want me to jump you I would stop doing that.' Malik said mischievously as he walked through the bar.

Atemu jumped and quickly brought his arms down, but unfortunately cracked his elbow on the bar. 'Ow!' He exclaimed, 'That was your fault.' He pouted at Malik who just chuckled and walked away. Bakura laughed at the amusing picture of Atemu _pouting _while clutching onto his elbow for dear life. 'Having fun?' He asked with a smirk.

Atemu blushed, 'Oh shut up!' He said laughing, 'I can be a bit clumsy alright!' Bakura laughed, 'A bit?' He said before Atemu hit him playfully. 'Anyway, I have something to ask of you.' Atemu looked at him quizzically, 'There's a tradition here at KRASH!, on a new employees first night, we always take them out for breakfast, so would you like to join Boo, Ketegdra, Malik, Seto, Jonouchi and myself for breakfast? The rest of them couldn't make it.' He rested against the bar, while waiting for Atemu's answer.

Atemu made a face, 'Sorry, I have to get back, I promised my brother that I'd be home to see him off for school.'

Bakura scowled, 'Atemu, it's three in the morning, what time does the kid leave?!'

Atemu bit his lip, 'I know but I don't want him to worry…'

Bakura rolled his eyes, 'How old is he?'

'Sixteen.' Came the answer.

'Well then I'm sure he can take care of himself, look I think you're suffering from a severe bout of over-protectiveness, my cure is simple.' Bakura slung an arm around Atemu, noticing that the shorter man blushed a little, 'One breakfast with your new workmates.'

Atemu frowned, 'I… alright then.' He smiled weakly at the grin Bakura gave him.

'Good good.' Bakura guided Atemu towards the door where Boo and Seto stood, waiting for the others to come.

* * *

'Pass us the ketchup Hunny.' Malik said to Atemu, winking. Atemu rolled his eyes and handed the obviously reachable condiment to the hyperactive man beside him, 'There you go.' Malik smiled happily and squirted liberal amounts onto his waffle. Atemu watched on, disgusted, 'Are you really going to eat that…' He said weakly.

Bakura laughed from the other side of Atemu, 'It's best not to look!' as Malik began shoveling the waffle into his mouth at an inhuman rate. 'I fancied Malik for a bit when I first joined KRASH!, that is, until I found out that he ate like a pig!'

Malik gave Bakura the finger before saying with his mouth full, 'Whatever!'

Jonouchi, who was sitting opposite Malik said in a horrified tone, 'Dude, say it, don't spray it!'

To which Malik replied, 'Oh that's the oldest saying in the book!'

Atemu turned to the other side of him to talk quietly to Bakura, 'Thanks for putting up with me today, it couldn't have been fun' He took a sip of the cranberry juice that Boo had ordered for him, insisting that he would like it, before pulling a face and putting the juice down.

Bakura laughed at Atemu's expression before saying seriously, 'To be honest, I quite enjoyed it, apart from the whole glass incident,' He looked slightly guilty when he met Atemu's eyes but continued on regardless, 'But don't have such low self esteem, I like you...' He looked away from Atemu to survey Malik and Jonouchi who were now pelting food at each other, while a slight red tinge came to his face.

Atemu tried to make himself say something but failed miserably and instead blushed heavily and pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate, he was about to try and make himself eat. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, 'Hey Malik, what's the time?' He interrupted the food fight.

Malik checked his watch, 'It's a little bit past six Hunny.' He smiled, before throwing a maple syrup covered chip at Jonouchi, 'Eww it's sticky!' He exclaimed, inspecting his nails, horrified at the mess he'd made on them.

Atemu pulled a face, 'I'd better go…' He said reluctantly, 'Can you let me out?' He said shyly to Bakura who shuffled out of the booth. 'Thanks for the meal guys,' Atemu opened up his wallet to pay when Jonouchi said, 'Don't bother Dude, Boo's got it.' The whole table nodded and snickered, while Boo looked on helplessly.

'Somebody could chip in y'know…' She said looking at Seto in particular. He rolled his eyes and shoved his wallet towards Boo.

Atemu shook his head, 'But I should pay for it…'

Boo laughed, 'Don't worry! Seto and I have it, we'd never drag someone out for breakfast and then make them pay for it, well maybe Malik, but you're too nice.' She gave the peace sign to Malik when he looked up from his pile of waffles.

'…Well if you're sure…' Atemu said in uncertainty. She nodded happily.

'I'll walk you out,' Bakura muttered. Atemu blushed again and thanked everyone at the table for a great time before following Bakura out the door.

Once outside, Bakura took Atemu's hand and shook it, 'You did well today, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.' He started to walk inside before Atemu called out, 'Wait.'

Bakura turned round.

'I like you too…' Atemu said smiling, his face as red as a tomato, before turning and walking away quickly, mortified.

Bakura's face broke out in an uncontrollable grin, he stared after the fast retreating back of his new co-worker until he had turned the corner before Bakura went back inside, humming tunelessly.

As Bakura sat down at the table again, everyone turned to him. 'What!' He said defensively.

'Oh dear, is that a _smile_ we see on our grumpy Bakura's face!' Malik laughed.

'Can't be! Must be gas.' Jonouchi replied wickedly.

'Watch it.' Bakura said grabbing his coffee and taking a glug.

'I think somebody likes our new employee.' Ketegdra said with a smirk.

Boo laughed, 'He must do, he actually forgave him when he dropped a glass!'

The whole table gasped mockingly, Malik grabbed a fork and held it to Bakura's throat, 'All right, who are you and what have you done with Bakura?!'

Bakura chuckled, 'All right, so I like him, big deal.'

'Great!' Malik said before turning to Jonouchi, 'I bet you ten dollars they get together before Christmas!'

'You're on!' Jonouchi said excitedly, throwing his money on the table.

'You guys think far too much of my seducing skills, that only gives me three weeks!' Bakura said laughing.

'Au contraire, my little pumpkin,' Malik said, 'I am the master of all things to do with love and I predict you'll be together in the next three weeks!'

Jonouchi scoffed, 'I think not! I'm with Bakura on this one; I reckon they'll hook up some time around New Years Eve.'

Bakura shook his head, 'I can't believe you're betting on this…' He muttered.

Boo shrugged, 'We did it with Duke and his boyfriend.' She laid five dollars on the table, 'I'm with Malik.' She declared.

* * *

_Please take the time to review, it makes me smile. _


	3. Tension Filled Nights

Tension Filled Nights

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it's very much appreciated. _

* * *

Atemu opened his front door cautiously, hoping not to wake Yuugi; it was only a quarter to seven and he didn't want to deal with a sleep-deprived brother. Yawning with exhaustion, he collapsed onto the nearest chair and groaned quietly, 'Whose fantastic idea was it to work nights?' He said to himself.

'Yours.' Yuugi replied sleepily from the doorway.

Atemu bolted upright before moaning and lying down again, 'Did I wake you up?'

'No.' Yuugi lied, not wanting to make his brother feel guilty, 'I was thirsty and when I heard you come in I thought you might want some company.'

Atemu closed his eyes, 'Thanks Yuugi, it's appreciated, why don't you go back to bed though.'

Yuugi shook his head, 'Not worth it, only half an hour before I'd have to get back up again, so how was your first day?' Yuugi watched carefully for Atemu's reaction, he hoped Atemu had enjoyed it; his brother always seemed to be upset these days. Atemu didn't know this, but there had been countless times where Yuugi had heard his big brother cry himself to sleep.

Atemu's face broke out into a big grin, even with his eyes closed. 'Fantastic.' He said happily.

Yuugi smiled and gave his brother a hug. 'I'm glad.' He whispered.

* * *

'Honey, I'm home.' Bakura yelled out sarcastically as he entered his apartment, chuckling to himself, he threw his keys onto the table and picked up his mail of the floor.

'Junk… junk… bill… junk, ah newspaper.' He chucked the rest of the mail onto the sofa and sat down on his favourite armchair to read, opened the first page, read the first sentence and then groaned in frustration. 'I can't get him out of my head, his eyes, his hair, his hands, his ass!' Bakura shouted in frustration, causing a cat that had formerly been skulking behind his chair to bolt out, hissing. Bakura calmed down, 'Hey Jinx,' He picked up the black cat and kissed her forehead, 'Sorry 'bout that, you know how I get sometimes…' He snuggled into the armchair, chuckling when he thought about what Malik would say if he saw him. Jinx yawned before tucking her head underneath Bakura's chin and promptly falling asleep.

Bakura felt his eyes begin to close as he listened to Jinx's steady purring, 'Night Jinx…' He muttered, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

When Atemu left for work the next day, he was a lot calmer and happier than the day before. He walked to KRASH! with a spring in his step and a smile on his face, after a while he took a sip of the orange juice he had bought from the corner shop on his street, just then the pavement seemed to double, he stumbled and looked at his hand, but nearly screamed when he saw two, slightly blurred limbs waving frantically in front of him.

Atemu knelt on the floor, trying to stop the dizziness that had come along with his double vision, after about a minute of this confusion, Atemu's vision became normal again and he became aware of someone talking to him urgently, 'Hey, are you alright?' Atemu blinked and tried to stand up, grateful for the arm underneath his own to help him.

'I'm fine thank you…' He looked up at the person who was helping him and started, 'Bakura!'

'Wow, did you figure that one out all by yourself?' Bakura replied sarcastically, as he helped Atemu steady himself.

'What are you doing here?' Atemu said as he took his arm away from Bakura, but nearly stumbling as he did.

Bakura caught his arm again as he replied, 'I was walking to work, am I not allowed to?'

Atemu sighed, 'Never mind,' He leaned on Bakura a bit to try and make himself stop feeling dizzy, 'Thanks for your help.'

Bakura laughed, 'What were you expecting me to do, just leave you here!' He shook his head, 'C'mon, I'll walk you to KRASH!, you need a lie down.'

Atemu shook his head, 'I'm fine.' He said, although still holding on to Bakura's arm as they walked.

Bakura frowned but said nothing as he felt Atemu's hands shaking on his arm. He had been really scared when he had realized that the shaking huddled man that had been kneeling on the path had been Atemu. He had thought that it was some heroin addict suffering from withdrawal at first, but then he had seen it was Atemu. Bakura laughed at himself, but the thought upset him. He hated to think it, but Atemu had the mood swings of an addict.

* * *

'You lay here a sec ok, I just need to talk to Boo about something.' Bakura said as he helped Atemu onto the couch in the staffroom. Atemu nodded and lay back, closing his eyes.

Bakura left the room with a frown on his face, he shouted out Boo's name in frustration and swore when she didn't reply, 'For the love of all that is good in this world Boo if you aren't here today, I swear I'll…' He trailed off when he turned around to see Boo standing there with an amused expression on her face.

'I see the anger management classes have worked.' She noted dryly.

Bakura scowled, 'Shut up.'

Boo laughed, 'No I mean it, I'm not frightened for my life this time!' She chuckled, before seeing that Bakura didn't get the joke, 'what do you need Bakura?'

Bakura lowered his voice considerably and said, 'I need to talk to you about Atemu.'

Boo shrugged, 'Ok then, let's go to my office.'

When they had sat down, Bakura began, 'Look, I know I usually don't ask about your kink, but when you looked at Atemu's…' Bakura sighed and said the next word as if it pained him, 'aura… did you see anything in there that looked as though he could be a drug addict?'

Boo was silent for a moment, before saying, 'Well if you don't believe in my _sight_' She emphasized the word, 'then it shouldn't matter should it?' She wasn't saying it nastily; she didn't want Bakura to be put off Atemu. There had been black in Atemu's aura which could indicate a use of drugs. But she didn't think that was what was the matter with him though. But Boo had been wrong before.

Bakura shut his eyes, 'That means yes then…'

Boo bit her lip, 'Look, Bakura, I don't know ok. He had a lot of black in his aura, even more than you did when you first arrived,' Bakura's eyes darkened, 'But that could mean a variety of things, abuse, relationship trouble, things like that.'

Bakura rested his head in his hands, 'I just don't want to go down that road again…' He murmured.

'I know.' Boo said quietly, 'Why don't you talk to him, gently though.'

Bakura looked up, 'Yeah, I'll try.' He said, before getting up and hugging Boo, 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' She smiled, but after Bakura had left she frowned, Bakura almost never hugged anyone, or even touched them. He didn't like unnecessary physical contact and the only other times he had hugged Boo was when he was upset.

Boo took out a bottle of cranberry juice out of the fridge next to her and sighed, 'Why does life have to be so difficult?' A voice inside her head said amusedly, 'Because you make it that way.'

* * *

A few hours and drinks later and Bakura was still trying to talk to Atemu about what had happened before, but the customers kept getting in the way.

Bakura growled as yet another woman called Atemu away. He turned his back to the thirsty crowd and sent a little prayer to any God that was up there, 'Please give me the strength to hold myself back from dragging his scrawny little ass outside and screaming at him.' He said quickly, then he heard a loud man call him over rudely and he decided to amend the prayer, 'Also, please let me not kill any customers, Boo and Ketegdra wouldn't be happy.' He turned around, ready to serve the man, making a mental note to put as little alcohol in the drink as possible.

Atemu winked at the woman who had just asked for the Bloody Mary and handed it over. He looked up to see the next customer and his heart seemed to stop beating.

One of his former clients was standing there drunkenly, with a smirk on his face and a bottle of Vodka in his hand. Atemu tried to breathe calmly but found that no air came to his lungs. 'Ba… Bakura…' He said, shaking, 'C… can you take this one for me?' He ran from behind the bar, without even waiting for Bakura's reply. Atemu didn't know where he was going, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was almost to the staffroom when an arm grabbed his shoulder and brought him back to a tall man with a beer belly that stank of alcohol.

Atemu tried to get away, but two arms encircled him. 'Let me go!' He shouted, but he couldn't be heard above the music.

'Now now little Shadow…' The man said behind him, 'You shouldn't struggle, I must say, I'm surprised to see you here, but that just be luck on my part eh?' The man slid one of his hands downwards, before Atemu brought his foot down on the other man's, desperate to get away.

The man growled and turned Atemu around to punch him, Atemu reeled back with a cry, 'You've grown a backbone in your time away, I'll take pleasure in breaking it.' He backed Atemu against the wall and licked away a tear that had escaped, 'Don't cry…' He said, 'I haven't even begun yet.' He attacked Atemu's lips fiercely, biting down hard on the younger man's bottom lip when he refused to let him in. Atemu screamed all he could, but nobody could hear him.

* * *

Bakura slammed a shot glass down onto the bar threateningly, he was angry to say the very least. Atemu had just upped and left without Bakura's ok, it was busy and Bakura didn't have the luxury of another bartender. He poured Vodka into the glass messily and slid it to the waiting woman with all the grace of a rhino.

But, she just blinked, shrugged her shoulders and drained the glass in one gulp. 'Where'd the cute one go?' She asked, amused when she got a scowl in response, 'Only kidding, I must say though, I wouldn't think KRASH! would let employees meet with their partners when they're working, but then again, it is KRASH! and I never thought that he would have such an older man, but each to his own and all that jazz.' The woman rambled.

Bakura's eye twitched, 'What the hell are you talking about!?' He near shouted.

The woman laughed, 'Alright alright, keep your knickers on love, your other bartender, he's over there with some old man.' She pointed vaguely to the right of her.

Bakura turned his head to where she pointed and felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. Atemu was being kissed, if you could call it that, and groped violently by a balding man in his late fifties. All it took was one look. One terrified look from Atemu that caught Bakura's eyes over the lights, the people, the music, and Bakura knew that his co-worker was in danger.

'Shit!' He shouted as he realized what was happening. Bakura climbed over the bar at lightening speed, knocking over several drinks in the way. Ignoring the angry insults slung at him, Bakura ran to where Atemu was.

'Move!' He shouted at a woman, who had tried to stop him, she backed off, looking insulted.

As Bakura neared, he saw the tears leaking out of Atemu's eyes, the blood running down his chin and Atemu's red cheek, fueled with new anger he grabbed the sleaze's shoulder, brought him around and punched him square on the nose. There were several shouts and gasps around him as the man fell to the floor and Bakura caught Atemu to stop him from collapsing.

Atemu stared blankly at the floor, he had been so used to that, why was it so hard to stop the thoughts now? Usually he could fuck a client and then walk away a minute later, pockets full and heart closed. Now, all the thoughts that he'd held back since his first night a year ago attacked him. Dimly he registered Bakura letting go of him, he used this opportunity to slide to the floor. He could hear shouts and screams as a sickening crunch filled the air. With a shudder Atemu felt darkness closing in. He wondered why, he wasn't tired. Or maybe he was. He could really tell what was up and what was down at the moment. His mind just swirled in dangerous patterns, telling him what he was, what he'll always be. A prostitute. A rent-boy. A whore.

* * *

Bakura ran a hand through his hair tiredly; Atemu was now talking with Boo inside her office, while Ketegdra and himself stood outside waiting impatiently. Everyone had gone home by now as it was five in the morning.

'What's taking them so long?' Ketegdra snapped at Bakura, who growled in response. She rolled her eyes and checked her watch for what must have been the thirtieth time since they had been chucked out of the office.

The door opened and a pale looking Atemu stepped out, he looked at Bakura and blushed. 'Hi.' He said softly.

'Hi.' Bakura replied. Ketegdra, noting the tense atmosphere, walked back into her office to talk to Boo, laying a reassuring hand on Atemu's shoulder as she walked past. 'How are you now?' Bakura asked.

'I'm better thanks.' Atemu said, looking at the floor.

'You had me worried there.' Bakura whispered.

'I know…' Atemu lowered his head.

Bakura took a step forward. 'Promise me you'll never put yourself in a situation like that again.'

Atemu looked at Bakura piercingly. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Bakura was taken aback by the comment. "I know that. I was just worried alright?" He said angrily. Atemu bit his lip, "Sorry, I'm not really thinking straight at the moment, I shouldn't have snapped."

* * *

Yuugi wasn't up when Atemu got home, he had probably already gone to school, seeing as it was half eight.

Atemu sat shakily down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. He should have known that one of his former clients would find him; he just hadn't thought it would have been so soon. Atemu felt tears come to his eyes, 'Why…' He said sorrowfully, before shaking his head, 'No, no more crying, I'll turn into a bloody river.' He stood up sharply and walked around the room, rambling to himself, 'I'll have to take more precautions, watch myself on my way to KRASH! should I even work there anymore? Of course I should, he was drunk off his ass when he saw me, but then again, he could be one of those people who remember everything, or he might have been pretending…'

Atemu stood up sharply, "Don't think about it." He instructed himself and stalked into his kitchen. "You need to eat." He took out some bread and cheese. "Find a knife." He told himself, "for the cheese." Unsteadily he sliced uneven pieces of cheddar, before placing them on the bread. His hands still shaking he took the knife to the sink, before accidentally dropping it on the floor.

"Oh why does this always happen to me!" He shouted at the top of his voice, "You stupid fuckin' knife! Why can't you just fuckin' stay in my hand like you're supposed to!" He sank to the floor, "Why…? God, I'm so stupid…" He started to cry, emotions bubbling over, "You stupid, stupid whore. You thought it was fine in the beginning, until he got you caught in it. Now it's as much a part of you as Yuugi is." At that thought the tears became a flood, "Why can't I save him, why can't I look after him?"

"I need someone…" Atemu sobbed to himself, "I need Bakura." He said in revelation, "He'll look after me…" He dug in his pockets and found his phone.

He found Bakura's number within a matter of seconds and pressed the green button. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before Bakura's voice said gruffly over the phone, 'Yeah?'

'Bakura, it's Atemu, please…' Atemu dug his fingernails into the floor, 'Could you come over, please?'

'Why, what's wrong?' Bakura's tone of voice changed completely.

'I just need…' Atemu started to sob, 'I need someone here and I have no one else…' He gritted his teeth and dug his nails in further, creating four little grooves in the plastic floor.

Bakura inhaled sharply, "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Bakura ran up the stairs to Atemu's apartment two at a time, when Atemu had rung him he had sounded desperate, he had sounded like Bakura had done when he was begging Boo for his drugs back. Bakura almost tripped over when he thought of that, but it was true, he remembered that day so well.

'_Boo, I'm warning you,' Bakura said, with the crazed look in his eye, the kind of look when you know that you're in danger if you stop the person from getting what they want. 'I need them, I can't live without them!' He stepped forward holding his head in his hands and groaning._

'_I'm not giving them to you Bakura.' Boo said firmly, 'You made me promise to withhold them from you and I don't break promises.' She stepped in front of her desk, where the heroin was being hidden. _

'_Boo, give it to me!' Bakura screamed and he stepped forward to hit her, but stopped when she stepped back terrified. He shouted in frustration, hating himself for raising his hand against Boo, his first real friend._

'_Boo please!' Bakura knelt on the floor and put his head in his hands, 'I need it, I can't live without it!' _

_Tears came to Boo's eyes as she surveyed the pale, shaking form that was Bakura, 'I can't Bakura, you will get over this, I know you will, you are a strong person.' She knelt on the floor with Bakura and wrapped her arms around him. "You're so strong…" She stroked his hair softly, while he came apart in her arms. _

"_You're such a bitch Boo…" He sobbed. "Why can't you just forsake me, that's what everyone else does. Just give them back and I'll be on my merry little way," His sobs hitched, "it hurts Boo…"_

Bakura arrived at the Atemu's apartment and burst in, not daring to wait the couple of seconds to see if he would answer. He ran into the lounge and shouted out, 'Atemu!'

'I'm in here…' A small voice said, shaken with sobs.

Bakura ran through the lounge into the kitchen, where he saw Atemu curled up against the kitchen side on the floor. 'Atemu!' He gasped and skidded onto the floor.

Atemu looked up, his face stained with tears, 'Bakura…' He croaked out.

Bakura shuffled next to Atemu and took the distraught man into his arms, 'Shh…' He said quietly as he comforted the man.

Atemu wept into Bakura's shirt for the second time that morning, 'I'm sorry…' He choked out, 'I just can't… I can't do it any more…' He tightened his grip on Bakura's shirt.

Bakura was silent, what could you say to that? After pausing a moment he said softly, 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Atemu drew back, he opened his mouth and was truly going to tell Bakura, tell him everything, Syris, his former clients, the fact that he was dying… but he couldn't. Atemu shut his mouth, closed his eyes and shook his head. 'No, not yet.' He said, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks.

Bakura frowned; he knew something was wrong, deadly wrong. From what he had seen of Atemu, he knew that he wasn't one to broadcast his feelings and preferred to cover them up instead, the exact opposite of what he was doing. Bakura sighed, 'Come on; let's get you somewhere a bit more comfortable.' He helped Atemu to stand up, 'Where's your bedroom?'

'I don't have one, Yuugi has it, I sleep on the pull out sofa.' Atemu said weakly.

Bakura pursed his lips slightly, before helping Atemu sit down on the sofa, 'There you go.' He said, while sitting down next to him, 'Feel better?'

Atemu nodded, 'Yeah.' He said, 'I'm sorry for making you rush here, I feel like such an idiot.' He blushed and looked down.

Bakura chuckled, 'I really don't mind,' He said, 'I like spending time with you…' He blushed, something that he never usually did. Damn you Atemu, he thought, you're making me blush! Me!

Atemu turned to Bakura, 'Thank you.' He said, as sincerely as he could manage, with red puffy eyes from crying and tear stained cheeks.

Bakura turned to Atemu, 'I… never mind.' He turned away.

'What?' Atemu asked curiously.

Bakura bit his lip, 'I want to kiss you.' He maintained eye contact with Atemu, who blushed heavily.

'I want to kiss you too Bakura.' Atemu looked away self consciously.

Bakura took a deep breath, 'But I need to ask you a question Atemu.' He turned Atemu's head with his long pale fingers. Atemu looked at him quizzically, 'Do you take drugs?'

Atemu gaped at him before saying angrily, 'Excuse me?!' Bakura winced at the Atemu's expression. 'I do not take drugs! Is that what you think I am? Just because I've been ill and you think I'm some kind of druggie?' Atemu stood up in anger, 'Get out!'

Bakura stood, 'I was only asking a question, you didn't need to bite my head off!' He snapped back.

'Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to say, "Yes Bakura, I take drugs, would you like some"!' Atemu narrowed his eyes and shouted angrily.

Bakura snarled, 'That's not what I meant you fucking idiot!'

'Well what did you mean then?!' Atemu screamed.

The room was silent. After a couple of moments Bakura turned on his heel and walked to the door. He opened it and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Atemu screamed and threw a cushion at the closed door that Bakura had just walked out of. 'Fuck you! I don't need you!'

* * *

_Please review. _


	4. A Little Happiness

A Little Happiness

_A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It's the highlight of my day when I open my hotmail inbox and see review alerts!_

_And to those who have been reading but not reviewing, shame on you! Nah, I'm only kidding, but some reviews would be nice. _

_*Pulls out Yuugi's puppy dog eyes*_

_Now who can refuse that face!_

_

* * *

_

It was a tense atmosphere for the next few days, the two bartenders glared at each other for all they were worth, while the rest of the staff tried desperately to figure out what was wrong.

'Maybe Bakura didn't wipe his feet when he went in and left dog shit on the carpet?' Jonouchi suggested to Malik who rolled his eyes.

'Don't be stupid Jonouchi; Bakura's too vein to step in a dog's excrements.' Malik said.

'True… by the way Malik, you'd better be ready to pay up, I doubt they're gonna get together in a week by the way this is going.' Jonouchi said, not wanting to seem happy, but Malik's money would pay for the pizza he had promised himself as a victory present.

'Ha!' Malik laughed, 'Trust me, they'll be together before Christmas.' He winked at Jonouchi who rolled his eyes.

'I'd better get back work.' He said, 'But I'd bet you anything they hate each other at moment.'

'Oh no question.' Malik smirked.

* * *

Bakura was livid. He had opened up to Atemu, told him how he felt and Atemu just blew up at him. The small reasonable part of Bakura told him that it was probably his fault as well, but Bakura just ignored it.

He despised the man who was serving drinks up with a wink and a smile at the other end of the bar.

Of course Atemu didn't particularly love Bakura either. He couldn't believe that Bakura would _assume_ that he was on drugs, just because he was acting a little weird. He growled to himself, clenching a glass a little too tight. He turned to the bar and slammed the glass down.

'Is that the way you treat all of your customers Shadow?' Syris' voice said silkily, with the dangerous hint that only he had mastered.

Atemu could feel himself lose colour as he forced himself to look into Syris' eyes. 'What do you want?'

'That's no way to talk to your Master, Shadow.' Syris growled, 'Meet me outside in five minutes. We need to talk.' Before Syris left, he added, 'And you _will_ come, this is such a pretty club, it would be a shame to destroy it.'

Atemu turned away from the bar, shaking uncontrollably. He glanced at Bakura, but he was too busy searching for another bottle of vodka. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a small moment of regret for not apologizing sooner, before turning to leave.

* * *

Five minutes later and Atemu entered into the alley beside KRASH! with his coat buttoned up to his throat and his fingers brushing against the small dagger in his pocket.

Atemu cleared his throat. 'Syris?'

A hand clamped itself over Atemu's mouth roughly from behind him as Syris emerged from the shadows. 'Sanosuke is there to, restrain you.' Syris informed Atemu as he struggled. But a swift punch in the gut from Syris stilled him. 'Shadow, you're in enough trouble as it is, I wouldn't test my patience.' Syris growled. The hand around his mouth tightened.

Atemu hung his head, 'Sorry.' He said, swallowing his pride.

'Now then, let's get down to business.' Syris said, cracking his knuckles. 'For each wrong you have committed against me, you shall be punished accordingly.'

Atemu looked up, fear flashing across his eyes.

'Did you know that you have lost me a client?' Syris said calmly. 'He didn't appreciate having his nose broken and a couple of ribs cracked when he was only trying to get what was rightfully his, so he's taken his business elsewhere.' Syris punched Atemu's nose, laughing sadistically as he heard the loud crack when it broke. 'I didn't really like losing him; he was one of our better customers Shadow.'

Atemu clutched his nose, willing the tears welling up in his eyes to disappear. 'I'm sorry…' He whimpered.

'Sorry? You're sorry?!' Syris shouted, 'I should bloody well hope you're sorry!' He tore Atemu from Sanosuke's grip and threw him to the floor. Atemu curled up in a ball protectively as Syris began to kick him in the ribs. 'Stop protecting yourself, I'm only paying you back for what happened to our former client!' Syris screamed as he gave Atemu's ribs one final kick.

Atemu sobbed as he held his head in his hands, shielding it from Syris' vicious blows.

'Pathetic.' Syris growled, 'Come.' He motioned to Sanosuke. Before they both left Syris turned, 'Remember this lesson Atemu, I won't hesitate to repeat it.' The two left.

Atemu tried to move but cried out as a sharp pain shot through his core. 'Boo… Ketegdra… Bakura…' He shouted out as his vision began to blur. 'Help… someone…' He could vaguely hear the noises of the city as he lay on the dusty cold concrete. The rats scuttling near by, the distant sound of cars. 'Bakura…' Atemu muttered helplessly as his vision dimmed even more. 'Please help me…'

* * *

_Beep Beep_

When Atemu awoke again it was to the sound of a steady beeping and the sound of Bakura, Malik and Jonouchi arguing. He tried to move but found that he couldn't even open his eyes.

'This is your fault Bakura!' Malik said with anger in his voice.

'Like hell it is!' Bakura argued back.

'Shut the fuck up and listen!' Jonouchi shouted.

'It _is_ your fault Bakura!' Malik repeated, 'And I'll tell you why!'

'Go on then!' Bakura retorted.

'I will!' Malik roared, 'If you had been paying attention to him and asked him where he was going, or God forbid actually follow him when you noticed he was going, then we wouldn't be in this mess!'

'What am I? His babysitter?' Bakura shouted back.

'No, but you're supposed to be looking after him!' Malik's tone grew softer, 'What happened? You liked him before.'

'It's none of your business.' Bakura said annoyed. There was a moment of silence before Bakura began again, 'We had an argument.'

Atemu's heart skipped a beat, what was he going to say, was he going to lie and say that it had been all Atemu and make everyone hate him?

'Go on.' Malik said.

'I thought… I thought Atemu was a druggie… and it disturbed me, I would never be able to go out with him if he took drugs and…'

'And…?' Malik prompted.

'And, he's all I've been able to think about for the last week.' Bakura sounded embarrassed.

Atemu could feel himself blush. 'B… Bakura…' He mumbled, his lips not moving properly.

There was a moment of silence before a hand slid into his own and a door slammed shut.

'Hunny, it's Malik; you're in the hospital ok, you got attacked outside of KRASH! you have powerful sedatives in your system so you might find it difficult to talk ok?'

'Where's Bakura?' Atemu mumbled again.

Silence reigned for a second before Malik said uncomfortably, 'He just went out, Jonouchi's gone after him though.' He tried to sound cheerful, but the anger came through.

"Oh." Atemu said. "Ok then." He hates me, Atemu thought venomously.

'Bakura what is your problem?' Jonouchi yelled as he ran after Bakura. 'He asked for you and you just walked out on him!'

'Piss off Jonouchi!' Bakura shouted back as he sprinted past the multiple wards. He couldn't believe Atemu heard him say that! The embarrassment swelled up inside of Bakura as he ran out of the hospital doors into the cold night air.

Jonouchi swore as Bakura ran out of sight. He slowed to a walk and exited the hospital. 'Bakura, I just want to talk.' He said as he saw Bakura sitting under a nearby tree.

'Fine then.' Bakura replied.

Jonouchi sat next to him and began, 'Look, I think Atemu wants to talk to you, he's just been beaten up, don't you think you could just go see him?'

'He just heard me say that he was the only thing I've been able to think about for the past week, I can't talk to him.' Bakura said, his head in his hands.

'He might feel the same way…' Jonouchi said slowly.

'He does.' Bakura replied.

Jonouchi stared at Bakura for a couple of moments, 'How do you know?' He said quietly.

'He told me.'

Jonouchi gaped, 'Then why aren't you in there with him then you idiot!' Jonouchi stood up, dragging Bakura to his feet.

'It's difficult.' Bakura said shoving Jonouchi away.

'What relationship is easy?' Jonouchi said impatiently, 'You need to work at a relationship to make it grow, you haven't even tried yet.'

Bakura was silent for a moment, before smirking and patting Jonouchi on his head, 'Look at our puppy, all grown up and giving advice.' As he passed by the disgruntled man, his smirk dropped and his eyes glared at the floor. "What if he's changed his mind?"

Jonouchi stopped and looked at Bakura's turned body. "Well of course there's a chance," Bakura's head dropped to his chest slowly, "But you won't know that for sure unless you talk to him." Bakura was silent. "You only live once Bakura, you should know that."

* * *

When Bakura knocked on Atemu's door a few moments later a disgruntled Malik answered it.

'And what do you want?' He hissed, after stepping outside and closing the door.

'To apologise…' Bakura said, looking slightly sheepish.

'Too late for that now!' Malik snapped,

"Fuck off Malik, just let me talk to him" Bakura pushed past him.

Malik glared at Bakura, "Get out Bakura. He's in a hospital for Christ's sake!"

"Malik…" Atemu said, "It's fine."

Malik gave Bakura a withering look before stomping ungracefully out of the room.

Bakura walked up to the bed. 'Hey.' He said quietly.

Atemu looked up from where he lay. 'Hi.' He said flatly.

Bakura cringed inwardly, 'How are you?'

'Ok.' Atemu said.

Bakura sighed and gathered his courage. He sat down on the chair next to Atemu's bedside that Malik had previously occupied. 'I'm sorry.' He said, 'It was wrong of me to assume that you were on drugs just because you were acting strangely.'

Atemu turned his head towards him, 'Apology accepted, I shouldn't have bitten your head off about it.'

Bakura smiled, 'It's alright…Atemu, what exactly happened in the alley?'

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Atemu said.

Bakura paused, 'Are you sure?' He asked.

'Certain.' Atemu replied.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. KRASH! was putting on a special celebration which meant a free drink for everyone that came in the form of coupons. Of course there were people who came in several times to get more coupons but nobody really cared.

Atemu laughed as Malik came on to do his number onstage. Instead of his usual black bondage-like tight leather costume, he was wearing what could only be described as a complete perversion of Christmas. Red leather trousers clung tightly to his legs and white leather straps were wound round Malik's arms. A Santa hat was worn lopsidedly as Malik danced along seductively to a sexed up, jazzy version of 'Santa Baby' that Boo and Bakura were singing together on the side stage.

Atemu ran his hand over his nose gingerly; it had been four days since he had been attacked at KRASH! and while the pain in his nose had not subsided, his relationship with Bakura had become stronger. They weren't dating by any means. But they were fast becoming friends and Atemu found himself opening up like he had never done before. Atemu sighed happily and took a sip of the cranberry juice that Boo had bought him, once you got used to the taste, it was actually really nice.

'So, did you like my number?' Bakura breathed into Atemu's ear as he draped an arm across the younger man's shoulders.

'Oh definitely.' Atemu said as he leaned against Bakura, his heart fluttering, 'What was the song again?'

'Santa Baby.' Bakura replied as he let his arm travel down to wrap loosely around Atemu's waist.

'I liked it.' Atemu found himself wishing that Bakura would hold on tighter.

'Good.' Bakura whispered into Atemu's ear.

They stayed in that position for a while, just breathing in each other's scents and wishing that the other would kiss them.

Boo turned to Ketegdra, 'Looks like Atemu and Bakura are getting pretty cozy.' She snickered.

Ketegdra laughed, 'Doesn't look like you're gonna win that bet though, there's only half an hour to go until Christmas Day, that's when the bet runs out.'

Boo chuckled, 'Ah, but Ketegdra, as you said yourself, it's half an hour to go 'till Christmas, how much more romantic can you get?'

* * *

Atemu leant on the wall in the alleyway that ran beside KRASH! Bakura had told him to wait out here, he hoped he hurried up as it was really cold. Atemu rubbed his arms in vain to try and heat himself up.

'Cold?' An amused voice said from the doorway joining KRASH to the alley.

'Just a bit.' Atemu smiled helplessly as he shifted from foot to foot. He blinked as Bakura came closer.

'Don't worry, I'm just warming you up.' Bakura said softly. The taller man wrapped his arms gently around Atemu, one hand curling it's fingers into Atemu's soft locks, the other resting gently on the small of Atemu's back.

'Bakura…?' Atemu asked softly, he willed himself to relax a little and rested his head on Bakura's chest.

'I like you Atemu.' Bakura whispered into Atemu's ear. He felt the blush creep from Atemu's cheeks to his ears. 'There did that warm you up?'

Atemu pulled away, 'Hey!' He said, embarrassed, he diverted his eyes to the floor, 'Don't mess me around.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Bakura murmured as he captured Atemu's lips.

Atemu's eyes shot wide open and he pushed Bakura away, 'What are you doing?' He said breathlessly, his fingers resting against his lips, protecting them.

Bakura chuckled, 'Sorry.' He moved Atemu's hand down slightly and took it in his own, 'Atemu, would you go out with me?'

Atemu grinned, "Would a mother miss her babies?"

Bakura laughed, 'You're ruining the romantic moment!' Bakura brushed back a blonde strand of hair that had fallen in Atemu's eyes. 'So, do you want to?' For the first time Bakura showed a little insecurity.

Atemu's face broke out into a grin and he pulled Bakura towards him to kiss him swiftly on the lips. He pulled away, 'Yes!' He kissed Bakura again swiftly before murmuring, his lips still touching Bakura's, 'Yes, a million times yes…'

From inside KRASH! shouts of excitement came as Ketegdra announced on stage that it was officially Christmas Day.

Malik peered around the door surreptitiously, then had to restrain himself from jumping in the air with excitement. 'Yes.' He whispered to himself, in front of him Atemu and Bakura were holding each other happily, while kissing gently.

'Now I can afford some new shoes!' Malik thought to himself. He lingered for a few more seconds to see tears of happiness sparkle in Atemu's eyes before leaving to inform everyone of a bet won.

* * *

_Go click that button! Fly my pretties, fly!_


	5. Don't Look At Me

Don't Look At Me

_Ok, I know this chapter is really short, but to make up for it, Chapter 6 is longer than usual! Also, this is the second to last chapter! Then after that it's the epilogue! So basically two more chapters to go guys!_

_Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews I received, it really makes me happy!_

* * *

Atemu was amazed, it was Christmas Day and Bakura was lying beside him on the sofa bed, his soft snores reaching Atemu's ears. They hadn't done anything, when Atemu had taken Bakura home they just sat, and talked. Bakura told Atemu of his kicked Heroin habit, something that had nearly killed him. He told him of the horrors of not knowing where your next high was coming from and how you were going to pay for it. He told him how he betrayed even his closest friends just to get his high. 'In fact…' Bakura told him, 'I could have been murdered so many times, it's a miracle I'm here talking to you.'

Atemu told Bakura of his deceased Mother and Father, the fact that he'd looked after Yuugi since he was old enough. He told him how he'd take any job. Well… he nearly did. He was so close, but he could see Bakura running just by thinking about telling him that he had been a whore.

But, then the sun began to rise and both found themselves slipping into the land of unconsciousness and curled up underneath a blanket together.

* * *

When Yuugi woke, he let out a cry of excitement and rolled out of bed clumsily before slipping on his dressing gown while running into the living room shouting, 'It's Christmas! It's Christmas!' But as soon as he saw Atemu stirring with a grumpy and a sleep-deprived looking man next to him, he stopped and stared in astonishment. 'Who the hell are you?' He said, completely forgetting his manners.

The white-haired man snorted in derision and turned to Atemu who was sleepily blinking his eyes, 'Nice kid you've got.'

Yuugi blushed before the man got up off the sofa, 'I'm Bakura.' He said, offering his hand. Yuugi shook it uncertain of the man before him, 'Ok… not to be rude…' Bakura snorted at this, 'But why are you in our house?'

Bakura turned to Atemu, who was now fully awake and watching the conversation with interest. 'He's my boyfriend.' Atemu replied smiling slightly.

Yuugi stared in astonishment, 'Really?' He asked.

'Yes.'

'Really really?'

'Yes.'

'Really really really?'

'Fucking hell, are you deaf?!' Bakura said in aggravation, 'he said yes!'

Yuugi scowled, 'I was just checking,' He looked at first Atemu and then Bakura, to say he was confused was an understatement, of course he knew his brother was gay, but he had never seen him bring a boyfriend home before, let alone on Christmas day. 'Well… I'm gonna go get dressed now…' He exited the room still looking at Bakura warily out of the corner of his eye.

Atemu let out a breath, 'Well, I think we could have handled that better,' He looked pointedly at Bakura.

Bakura held up his hands, 'Hey, don't blame me, he was getting on my nerves.' Bakura sat down next to Atemu. 'Are you sure it was a good idea that I came round today, your brother doesn't sound very happy to see me.'

Atemu grimaced, 'I think he's just surprised, I never bring home boyfriends, so you would be a first and it is Christmas day… I'd better go talk to him.' Atemu went to get up, but changed his mind half way through and leaned towards Bakura and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, 'I know I said it last night, but Merry Christmas…' he murmured.

Bakura chuckled and stroked the side of Atemu's face lovingly, 'Merry Christmas to you too.'

As Yuugi watched from the crack in the door he smiled slightly, his brother had found some love. And for that he was willing to pay any price, even having a stranger with them for Christmas.

* * *

As Yuugi ripped open his first present, Atemu laughed, 'Steady on Yuugi, you don't wanna break it!"

Yuugi looked up mischievously and grinned, before throwing the last of the wrapping over his shoulder, "Wow, Atemu… thanks!" he said, holding up a brand new mp3 player. He tore open the packaging, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Do you like it?" Atemu asked anxiously, "I was going to get it in black but you said that your favourite colour was light blue last week so I went with that, but then again you always change your mind so…"

"Atemu," Yuugi interrupted, knowing that his brother could go on for quite a while, "I love it, thank you so much!"

Atemu smiled happily, "You're welcome Yuugi."

Bakura laughed to himself, Atemu was seeking so desperately for the approval of his brother and yet there was no need, Yuugi clearly loved his brother and looked up to him.

'Ah, Yuugi," Bakura began as Atemu left to go check on the dinner cooking in the kitchen, realizing he had no present for the hyperactive student sat on the floor. "Seeing as I haven't got you anything for today, how about I give you ten dollars instead?" He shrugged helplessly; presents weren't really Bakura's strong point.

Yuugi giggled, "That's alright, you don't have to…" he said, before reconsidering, "Although, if you really wanted to, I could always use the money!" He finished hopefully.

Bakura laughed, "Well since you said it so nicely, here's a twenty." He fished a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and passed it to Yuugi who thanked him profusely.

Bakura followed Atemu into the kitchen telling Yuugi that he was just going to go and check on his brother. He spied Atemu chopping up some vegetables on the kitchen table and went to help him. Picking up a knife and a carrot he sat next to Atemu, "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm good." Atemu smiled, "I could hear you giving Yuugi twenty dollars, you didn't have to do that."

"What and leave him empty-handed, probably not a great way to impress him!" Bakura laughed.

Atemu chuckled, "Good point."

"I take it you won't be so easily satisfied with a twenty." Bakura joked, "I might have to get you something better," He slipped a hand inside his pocket, "Maybe something like… this?" Bakura drew out a bracelet from inside his pocket, it was silver and bangle-like with hieroglyphs inscribed on the outside "You like?"

"Bakura?" Atemu gasped, wiping his hands on his apron before taking the bracelet. "This is amazing, you shouldn't have!"

"Well I couldn't just not get you anything, could I?" Bakura laughed, "I got it in a market a week ago, the woman who sold it to me said there was an ancient Egyptian good luck charm written into it, sounds like bullshit to me, but I thought you might appreciate it."

Atemu laughed in wonderment as he put it on, "It's beautiful... my present seems a bit inferior now!" Atemu handed Bakura a small neatly wrapped box, "I hope you like it." He said shyly.

Bakura grinned and opened it greedily, "Wow Atemu, this is great!" he held up a small golden earring shaped like an upside down pyramid. He held it up to his ear, "How do I look?"

Atemu laughed, "Very fetching!"

"How did you know I had my ear pierced?" Bakura asked, "I never wear earrings to work."

"When you came round a couple of days ago, you were wearing a red hoop in your "gay ear", so that kind of gave you away." Atemu laughed.

Bakura laughed as well, "Thanks, this is really nice."

Atemu smiled, "I'm glad you like it," He said, leaning in to kiss Bakura.

Bakura smiled into the kiss and cupped Atemu's cheek lovingly, "Now that, was even nicer." He said cheekily.

Atemu laughed, "You pervert." He said before leaning in again.

* * *

"Knock knock!" Boo called happily as she banged on Atemu's front door, "I bring presents!"

Atemu and Bakura looked at each other, "Yuugi, why don't you answer it…?" Atemu said apprehensively, Boo sounded cheerfully ominous on the other side of a door.

Yuugi put down his turkey leg and bounded towards the front door, Atemu and Bakura grinned at each other, the resulting hilarious conversation, with Yuugi and Boo both as hyper as they could possibly be, reaching their ears.

Atemu shook his head, "Just being around them makes me feel like I'm eighty." He chuckled.

Bakura laughed and poured some more gravy on his place as Boo skipped merrily into the room, "Merry Christmas guys!" She almost shrieked, Christmas was obviously a favourite time of year for her.

"Hi Boo." Atemu and Bakura said together, in half-concealed amusement.

"I brought you a present!" She said excitedly and shoved two fluorescent green packages in their faces.

"Thanks Boo," Atemu smiled as he unwrapped his and found a box of incense sticks made to 'soothe and calm'.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he unwrapped his own book on 'How to keep calm in any and every situation- A book for the eternally angry.'

He shook his head, "She's determined to make us all as 'mellow' as she is…" She muttered to Atemu, as Boo unwrapped her own present that Atemu had just given to her.

Atemu chuckled, "I see…" He said, before Boo pounced on him, thanking him profusely for her new key ring.

At that moment an overwhelming sense of fear hit Atemu, he had no idea why, but he was terrified, everything was horrifying to him. He looked up at Boo and backed away suddenly, "I… I have to… I have to go…" He said and staggered out of his chair, while Yuugi, Bakura and Boo stared in confusion as he ran out of the room and down the hallway, into the bathroom.

Atemu shivered and held his knees to his chest as he waited for this feeling to pass, it shouldn't be this long, he thought in desperation. Gradually the feeling ebbed away, leaving the sick man breathing heavily and drenched in perspiration. He knew what he'd just had, another seizure, there were so many different types and he was sure he would get intimately acquainted with all of them.

Boo looked at Bakura, who was still staring after Atemu. She knew now, all of the symptoms had been leading up to this, that time when he'd dropped that glass, she'd seen his face when he did that and she knew that it wasn't clumsiness. There was also all the times he was sick, he didn't talk about it much but any idiot could see, there would be nights when he would rush to the toilet to throw up about six times. And then there were all of the headaches he had, she knew they were painful; at times he would double over in pain. And just then, as he'd gazed up at her in what seemed to be complete fear, she saw all of his aura colours swirl so dangerously into the colours of a terminal illness, the ones she saw at his interview. At that point, she knew that Atemu was dying.

* * *

_Please review. _


	6. Conclusion

Conclusion

Thank you for all of the reviews I received for the last chapter.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in tension, Bakura so desperately wanted to ask Atemu what was wrong but he knew that Atemu didn't want to tell him. He knew that the younger man was scared of something, but the problem was, he didn't know what. A rift grew between them, separating the two men slowly. What could have been so good was ruthlessly torn apart by Atemu's secret. They both grew bitter, Bakura would snap at anyone and everyone, while Atemu was becoming bad-tempered and sour.

It was only the beginning of the relationship, yet it was breaking apart so quickly even Malik was becoming pessimistic about it. Everything was getting worse and worse for Atemu, his moods were swinging violently, one minute he would be strong and fearless and the next he would be quivering in a corner, his seizures were becoming even more frequent, he would have to throw up almost every few hours and he was constantly plagued by headaches. On top of that his two month 'holiday' was coming to an end and soon Syris would be back in touch with him. What Atemu really needed, what he really wanted, was for Bakura to just hold him and never let go, to forgive him for every wrong he had ever committed, but he never did.

Bakura hadn't ever been the forgiving type and he wasn't about to start. Not even for Atemu. The days wore on and turned into weeks and soon Syris came to call.

* * *

It was a Saturday night, the regulars and even more had come to KRASH! to dance the night away. Atemu and Bakura were avoiding each other, which was proving to be quite unsuccessful, seeing as they only had the bar's length to hide from the other. Atemu was just searching the fridge for some more ice when Bakura managed to spill some beer on his back.

"Ah shit, sorry." Bakura winced when Atemu accidentally whacked his head on the fridge roof in surprise.

Atemu came up slowly, rubbing his head, "That's alright…" He said, he averted his eyes to the bar and almost started with surprise. There, sitting on a stool, a beer in his hands and a smirk on his face, was Syris.

"Uh, I'd better get back to the.. uh…" Atemu tore his eyes away from Syris and gestured to the customers.

"Yeah…' Bakura said quietly. He went to the other side of the bar, glancing at Atemu occasionally. He was feeling so bitter about this failed relationship. When it had first started, he truly though that he could fall in love with Atemu. But he clearly had so much shit going on that a relationship was pointless. Lately, Atemu's personality had changed so much, his insecurities had turned to bravado and over-confidence. He knew Yuugi had noticed it too. They'd discussed it only the weekend before.

* * *

Yuugi walked into the coffee house with some hesitation, he saw Bakura in the corner, sat with an expresso. He saw down in the opposite chair and waited for Bakura to speak.

"I take it you've noticed Atemu's change?" Bakura said softly.

Yuugi nodded, his eyes downcast. Atemu had changed so much, he would snap all the time, he would poke fun at Yuugi for things that he couldn't help. Only the other day he'd almost slapped Yuugi for dropping a plate.

"I don't know what's got into him." Yuugi whispered, tears welling up.

Bakura growled softly, "Look, I'm going to try and talk to him, he has no right to be treating us this way."

"No," Yuugi said, "He might just get worse, he might blame me, I've already lost my parents, I can't lose my brother Bakura."

Bakura shook his head, "It's your choice." He said softly.

* * *

Atemu leaned on the bar and slid another beer across to Syris. "On the house." He said.

"Free beers aren't going to help you get out of this one Shadow." Syris laughed. "Although,' He tipped his beer to Atemu, "It puts me in a good mood."

Atemu remained expressionless. "I don't want to come back Syris."

"Oh I know that." Syris drank deeply from his beer before continuing, "You've definitely grown some back bone in your time away. It'll be a pleasure getting rid of that."

"I'm not kidding Syris." Atemu's hand slammed down on the bar counter.

Syris' eyebrow raised. "You're testing my patience," He set the beer down, "That man with the white hair…"

"What about him." Atemu spat.

"He looks interesting, it'd be a shame for him to come to an unfortunate end." Syris threatened.

"Let me let you in on a small secret Syris," Atemu leaned in, "I'm not afraid of you any more, when you're dying, little cockroaches like you become insignificant."

Syris' eyes widened, "Dying?" he asked. Atemu nodded. "That's unfortunate."

"No kidding." Atemu spat, "How about you be a human for once in your miserable life and let me go in peace?"

"I'm not completely heartless you know," Syris said idly.

Atemu snorted, "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true, I care for each and every one of my whores." Syris said, looking into the distance wistfully. "How about I let you in on a small secret?" He chuckled slightly then said, "I'm dying too." He laughed bitterly and drank some more beer, only the slight crease in his forehead telling of his sorrow.

"What?!" Atemu said, what ever he had been expecting, that wasn't it.

"It's true," Syris gestured for another beer and Atemu shoved one already made towards him. "Apparently tobacco is bad for you, who knew?" He chuckled at his own joke. "Anyway, my dear little Shadow, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

Syris held up a finger, "One last fuck, for good time's sake, and then I'll leave you, your little boyfriend over there and your brother alone."

Atemu started, before Syris snapped, "Of course I knew about your brother, as I said, I'm not heartless."

Atemu was silent. "That's a hard thing to ask Syris."

"Not really," Syris gulped some more beer down, "Especially since when I can easily destroy any or all of your loved ones."

Atemu narrowed his eyes. "Then I guess I have to say yes." He said bitterly. "Next Saturday or…?"

"No, after your shift." Syris said firmly.

Atemu breathed in slowly and then said regretfully, "Ok."

* * *

When Bakura said goodbye to Atemu that morning he noticed a change. Instead of the usual sad, listless look buried deep in those crimson pools, he saw a determined look. A dangerous look.

"You feeling ok?" Bakura said to Atemu.

"I'm perfectly fine." Atemu smiled.

* * *

"Shadow?" Syris asked, turning around in his chair.

"Who else?" Atemu asked, fingering the dagger in his pocket.

"I didn't hear you come in." Syris said, before smirking and patting his lap, "Come here."

"Of course.' Atemu said, walking forward, his feet barely making a sound. He straddled Syris and leaned forward, to lick his ear.

"Mmm, now this is the Shadow I prefer, the one that gets straight to the point. No more tears I see?" Syris said.

"Nope, no more tears." Atemu said, allowing himself a small grin.

"Well, don't let me distract you." Syris chuckled.

Atemu bit Syris' ear gently, before bringing a single hand up his chest to replace his mouth, he drew back and engaged Syris' eyes while drawing his hand out of his pocket. "I want to give you a present Syris. As you said before, 'something to remember me by.'"

Syris felt the cold knife bury itself in his heart. "Shadow…?" He choked out.

Atemu laughed, "You said you were dying before, but I didn't want to take any chances. Now you can't hurt anyone, especially not me."

"I loved you." Syris pondered.

"You don't know what love is." Atemu looked down upon the man in scorn as he stood up.

Syris raised his head and stared at Atemu and grinned, letting some blood trickle out of his mouth. "Maybe not, but my little Shadow, I can bet my damned soul that you don't know either."

Atemu glared at Syris and said harshly, "You don't know anything, I have Yuugi."

"You _know_ I don't mean brotherly love." Syris laughed, before coughing, more blood spilling out of his mouth.

Atemu narrowed his eyes and turned away to stalk out of the room.

"See you in hell Atemu." Syris cackled, a mad glint in his eye.

* * *

The next day Atemu walked into KRASH! with a spring in his step. He felt free for the first time in over a year. He knew what he had to do, he had several loose ends to tie up before he kicked the bucket. He'd already phoned the local orphanage and informed them that they would soon have a new inmate.

He spied Bakura across the room and thought to himself, "Task number one."

Bakura turned towards Atemu as he came closer, "Hey, could you get me some more…"

"Not now Bakura." Atemu interrupted, "I have something to say."

Bakura looked at Atemu strangely, "Ok then..." He said.

"I just thought that I should let you know that I think we should stop going out." Atemu told him bluntly.

Bakura's eyes widened, "But…"

"Oh don't act surprised, you knew it was coming as well as I did. Anyway, I wouldn't want to leave you all alone and in love." Atemu told him cheerfully. "Now, what was it you needed?" When Bakura didn't reply, but rather just stared at him blankly Atemu just shrugged and said, "I guess it wasn't that important."

Looking across the room Atemu spied Malik, "Ah, will you excuse me for a second; I have a bone to pick with Malik."

Walking across the room Atemu stumbled slightly and fell to the floor, looking up in a dazed state, he started to laugh, "God damn, I'm so fuckin' clumsy!" He cackled. He tried to get up and found that he couldn't from his violent shaking.

"Atemu, are you alright?" Ketegdra said in concern.

"Ketegdra!" Atemu said in happiness, "I'm just fine actually, although I could use some help up."

Taking her outstretched hand, Atemu pulled Ketegdra to the floor. "Haha! Now you're the same as me!" Atemu bounded up off the floor and came face-to-face with Malik.

"Malik, there's something I've wanted to do to you since I first got here." He drew back his fist and promptly punched Malik in the jaw.

Shouts of concern came from around him and Atemu whirled around to find Seto grasping his shirt. His mouth was moving but Atemu couldn't hear anything.

"You'll have to speak louder, I can't hear you." He tried to say but found that his tongue wouldn't move.

And then it hit. Violent muscle spasms that sent Atemu to the floor, joining Malik. He could feel his eyes rolling and his throat burning from his screams. He saw glimpses of different scenes. Boo, looking at him in horror, tears streaming down her face. Malik spitting out some teeth as he restrained Bakura. Seto swearing urgently into a phone. Ketegdra holding his arms down. And then, black.

* * *

_Beep Beep_

I'm lost. Floating in a wonderful grey dream. No colour. Snatches of conversation reach me. Someone weeping in desperation. Someone saying there's no hope.

_Beep Beep_

I want to laugh, or cry. Or feel something. But nothing is all I have in this dream. I feel someone's hand slip into my own. Their palm is sweaty. Their fingernails long.

_Beep Beep_

I think I opened my eyes once. I caught sight of bright lights and a masked face looking down at me before I slipped away again.

_Beep Beep_

My head tickles. It feels strangely cold. The sheets are scratchy. I realize with a jolt that I'm alive.

_Beep Beep_

I open my eyes…

_Beep Beep_

* * *

"He's been asleep for hours, shouldn't he have woken up by now?" Boo almost screamed at the nurse who was checking Atemu's vitals.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but his body is repairing itself, it could be days before he wakes up." The male nurse told the distraught woman.

Boo almost screamed in frustration before Seto put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

Bakura looked across the room at Atemu. Seeing him like this was strange. None of his hair was left and he looked so pale and fragile against the blue hospital sheets. He couldn't believe the charade the man had put up. Even lying to his own brother, the same brother that was right now sat beside the bed, holding Atemu's hand in tears and praying for any kind of help.

It had been terrifying when Atemu had collapsed to the floor, he'd had what the doctor had later told them was a tonic-clonic seizure. They'd rushed him to the hospital and then found out that he was going to die. Bakura couldn't even start to conceive the selflessness Atemu had. He'd only ever had the money for one person's medical insurance and had chosen his brother. He hadn't told his brother, or anyone else for that matter, that he was dying, so that he wouldn't hurt them. After telling them that Atemu needed an operation but was unable to have it because of the matter of money, Boo had finally put to use the millions of dollars she'd inherited from her parents. Not that Bakura had ever known about that. To be honest, he'd always wondered how KRASH! had stayed afloat with Boo's terrible financial skills and overwhelming generosity.

"Atemu?" Bakura heard Yuugi say. He jumped to his feet and ran to Atemu's bedside. There, lying weakly, Atemu had opened eyes and looked like he was trying to find something to say.

"Are you ok?" Boo asked, "Do you need anything?"

Atemu slowly shook his head from side to side, looking as if he was in pain. Ignoring him Boo went to fetch the nurse anyway.

"I'm alive…" Atemu said.

"Of course you are." Yuugi said, tears falling from his eyes, "Who would look after me if you were…" Yuugi couldn't finish the sentence.

"But I arranged…' Atemu said, before groaning. "I acted like a total ass."

Yuugi looked confused before Seto broke in, "The doctor explained it wasn't your fault, he said that the pressure of the tumor can often cause changes in personality." After a pregnant pause, Seto shifted his weight onto another leg and said, "I'm going to see what's taking Boo so long"

As he left the room Yuugi gave Atemu a hug, "I'm so glad you're here." He whispered. "I couldn't live without you."

"I love you Yuugi." Atemu whispered as well. Tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was alive.

His eyes opened and he looked directly at Bakura. Yuugi pulled back and followed his gaze, "I'm going to get you some water." Yuugi said, ignoring the jug full of ice cold mineral water next to him.

"I'm sorry." Atemu said as soon as the door shut behind Yuugi. "I shouldn't have even looked at you when I was ill as I was. I was being totally heartless about that. I'm really really sorry."

"You're right; you shouldn't have gone out with me when you knew you were going to die." Bakura said. "Didn't you even think about the consequences? You were willing to leave two people behind that loved you?"

Atemu opened his mouth and closed it again. He knew he deserved everything he got.

"I mean, I was prepared to fall in love with you! I was prepared to start a life with you! How dare you lead me on like that, believing there was a future when you _knew _there wasn't even the slightest chance of one!" Bakura stopped to breathe and realized that Atemu had shut his eyes, tears making their way slowly down his cheeks.

"But even despite that," Bakura breathed heavily, "I can't bring myself to hate you for that." He paused and took a step forward, "In fact, I still like you. Quite a lot actually."

Atemu opened his eyes in surprise. "But, I was so terrible, you have every right to hate me."

"You were under pressure from the tumour; you couldn't think straight, I want to try a relationship where the only factors in it are me, and you." Bakura stepped closer and took Atemu's hand in his own.

"Atemu Namonaki, will you go out with me?" He said formally.

"No.' Atemu said, "I care for you so much, and nothing would make me happier, but I'm recovering from an illness, I could still die! I don't want to make the same mistake."

Bakura's face twisted in anger, "Atemu, don't you see I have some form of masochistic streak, I don't care if you die when I love you, I care if you die and I never got the chance to love you."

"But I don't want to be selfish…" Atemu cried, "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hold you back! I did that before and I don't want to make the same mistake again!"

Bakura laid his hand on Atemu's chest. "I can feel your heart, it still beats, you're still alive, you're still human. Now act like one and be selfish and love me." He lent down, his face close to Atemu's, foreheads touching.

"Oh god, I love you so much." Atemu cried out in frustration, "But I can't allow myself to do it."

Bakura drew back suddenly, "Why? I told you, I'm masochistic; I don't care if I hurt! I live for the moment." He suddenly grew quieter, "If you die, and I never got the chance to love you, then I…" He took a breath, it was hard for him to say these things, "Please don't walk away. I want to help you heal."

Atemu looked up into Bakura's eyes, "I can't allow you to make that mistake Bakura." He said softly, "If you think about it, you have no idea what I'm like, you've only known the tumour, you know nothing of who I am." Atemu placed his hand on Bakura's cheek, caressing the skin softly with his thumb, "You're so beautiful, and I'm not only talking about the surface, your soul is beautiful, you don't deserve someone tainted like me."

Bakura frowned, "If you're talking about the tumour then…"

Atemu interrupted, "I'm not talking about the tumour." He took his hand from Bakura's cheek and placed it on his sheets, "there is more than one way for you to be tainted." He said sadly.

Bakura growled, before striding across the room to grab the chair he'd previously been sitting in and dragging it to stand by Atemu's bed. He sat down roughly, before taking Atemu's hand in his own and saying simply, "Tell me."

* * *


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Well, it's been a long road, from when I first thought of the idea 'till just now when I put the finishing touches to this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story and those who have put both me and the story on alert. I would also like the thank Sliferservant for her kind use of the character Ketegdra and her help at the beginning of this fanfic, when it was a mere idea. I would also like to thank Toxic Hathor, my favourite author on fanfiction, she's amazing and has inspired me so much. She's supported KRASH! for a long time and I'm eternally grateful._

* * *

Atemu told Bakura about his past. Instead of the disgusted looks and harsh words he'd expected, Bakura had simply held him while he cried.

Time passed, life was getting better and better. Boo had promised Atemu his place as a bartender back whenever he was well enough for it. Bakura had insisted that Atemu and Yuugi move into his apartment, seeing as it was three times bigger than their old one. He just charged them a reduced rent rate of $50 a month, after Atemu's complaints that he wouldn't take charity.

The doctors had told Atemu that his chances of getting another tumour were minimal. The chemotherapy was working wonders, with each day making Atemu healthier.

After battling with himself for a long time, Atemu handed himself in for the murder of Syris Yoko, but after a short trial, the jury decided that as Atemu hadn't been in his right state of mind, he was innocent.

His hair was starting to grow back, by now it was just past his ears and he couldn't wait for it to finally get back to its normal length.

After high school Yuugi applied for a course in medicine at his local college. He wanted to help others that had been affected by illness like his big brother.

After much deliberation, Malik replaced his teeth that Atemu had knocked out with veneers.

A year after Atemu's hospitalization Boo and Seto got together after much encouragement from every single employee at KRASH!, their lovesick giggles and whispers now annoy the living hell out of everyone in the vicinity.

Bakura loves Atemu more and more each day. Two years after they'd first met, he proposed. They had a civil union three months later in KRASH!, the place where their love first began.

_The End _


End file.
